galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Asenbers, the
Asenbers, the AL 2 TL C + - Union Members -Special Status 1 Conquered by the Ult over 12,000 years ago, the Asenbers had a Techlevel B civilization and in 5030 OTT they progressed to TL C. The Ult discovered the Asenbers during their aggressive, expansionistic phase on a Gardenworld (GW 3A ) with sweltering contient spanning jungles and very mild temperatures on a global average. The Asenbers did not attempt to fight or object, and it turned out they were the worst slaves. The Ult did some mining and maintained a fleet base on the planet, but interaction between the Ult and the Asenbers was less than sporadic.Especially since the Ult constructed their base on the Ocean floor. After the formation of the Union and Ult membership , the Astrographical Society consolidated the star maps, charts survey and exploration data of the Union member societies (it still does that) to create a new uniform catalog (Union Astrographical Society - UAS Object Catalog ) and a list of Ult worlds and bases was created, planet Asenber in the Ultuka system ( Upward , M-0 Galaxy - Old Ult Region ) was more or less re-discovered (the Ult base had been abandoned after the Ult stopped their expansion) Union scientists made contact with the Asenbers. The Asenbers are technically Union members with a special protection status. 1 Earth scientists describe them as sloth like and very slow in anything they do. They do converse acousticly and have a language with lots of old Ult language elements. The planet features a Union Outpost with Clinic, School , Bus stop (monthly) Post Office , small XChange and a Ranger post. The Ult see them as their responsibility and keep a close eye on them. The Ranger is there primarily to protect the Asenbers from outsiders. The Asenbers have no concept of crime. In 4500 OTT the first Asenber business 2 was registered (Union Registered Business (URB) ) . A farm growing the nuts and grubs that are the core food of the Asenbers. Asenbers are provisional Union Citizens 1 (approved by Assembly vote) this special status grants Union citzen rights to all Asenbers, but only while on their home planet. In 4501 OTT Nulbur Asenber was the first Asenber successfully completing Union school and serving 22 month as janitor for the Ranger station. In 5030 OTT there are about 2500 Aenber Union Citizens (full citizens) and there are about 1000 living elsewhere. They are NiOx breathers and Carbon based. They are RDLS consumers and are very temperature sensitive. Temperatures under -5 are considered dangerous even for short exposure, and temperatures above 50 are also considered dangerous to the Asenber metabolism. (C Scale ) They are male / female and marsupials as they lay eggs,they then carry in external skin and fur sacs. Their average live span is 200 standard years. The average Asenber stands 250 cm tall and weigh about 110 ks 1 Assemby Act - Asenber Provisional Citizen Excemption Act of 3414 OTT- Proposed by the Ult -approved and ratified via Union wide - 2 Uth, Athoijs URB Category:Sentient Species